There are a variety of compositions described in the art for preventing or treating the discoloration of teeth. In particular, to combat staining and brighten or restore the natural enamel color, a variety of products containing bleaching materials are commercially available for professional and consumer use. The most commonly accepted actives used in teeth whitening today are peroxides. However, there is a need to improve the efficacy of peroxide-containing compositions e.g. to provide increased whitening of the teeth within a particular time period of contact between the composition and the tooth surface.